Juliet Landau
|birthplace = Los Angeles, CA |family = Martin Landau Barbara Bain Susan Landau Finch Roy Finch |yearsactive = 1990-present }} Juliet Rose Landau is an American actress. Biography Landau was born in Los Angeles, California, on March 30, 1965 to Martin Landau and Barbara Bain, both actors. She has an older sister, film producer Susan Landau Finch; the two of them spent their early childhood in a Tudor-style house in West Los Angeles. Her family is Jewish. When Juliet was a toddler, both of her parents starred as regular characters on the original Mission: Impossible TV series. In her childhood, Landau was a professional ballerina, and her mentor was the late actress Susan Peretz. Landau first started her acting career by costarring in Ed Wood (a film which also featured her father) as Loretta King, and also starred opposite Whoopi Goldberg in Theodore Rex. She portrayed the role of Drusilla on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, appearing on the show as well as its spin-off Angel over the course of six seasons. She landed many lead roles in independent films, including The Yellow Wallpaper, Darkness Visible, Hack, Toolbox Murders, Repossessed, Carlo's Wake, Life Among the Cannibals, Ravager, Direct Hit, Citizens, and a costarring role in Going Shopping. She also had several guest appearances in TV shows such as Millennium, La Femme Nikita, and Strong Medicine, as well as a starring role in the Lifetime movie Fatal Reunion. She also lent her voice to various characters on the popular animated series Justice League Unlimited and Ben 10 as well as the animated movie Green Lantern: First Flight. She has also provided her voice for both BioShock video games. Her first work as a film director was Take Flight, a short documentary film about Gary Oldman and his creative process. In 2009, Landau co-wrote two issues of the Angel comic-book series for IDW Publishing, in collaboration with Brian Lynch. In addition to writing, she contributed numerous ideas and references for both the cover and interior art of the issues. She stated that she would like to write more comics set in the "Buffyverse". On Criminal Minds Landau portrayed Catherine Heathridge, the delusional mother of serial killer James Heathridge, who appeared in the Season Seven episode "Heathridge Manor" via flashbacks and hallucinations. Filmography *The Bronx Bull (2013) as Starlet *Dr. Gutman's Eulogy (2012) as Dalia Gutman (short) *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (2012) as Little Sister (video game, voice) *Dark Hearts (2012) as Astrid *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2012) as Drusa (3 episodes, voice) *Strange Frame: Love & Sax (2012) as Bitsea (voice) *Thundercats (2012) as Queen Leona (voice) *The Yellow Wallpaper (2012) as Charlotte Weiland *Criminal Minds - "Heathridge Manor" (2012) TV episode - Catherine Heathridge *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2011-2012) as Verdona/Natalie/Helen Wheels (5 episodes, voice) *Justice League: Doom (2012) as Ten (video, voice) *InSight (2011) as Dr. Lisa Rosan *Monster Mutt (2011) as Natalya *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008-2010) as Helen/Tini/Natalie (5 episodes) *Ben 10: Alien Force - Vilgax Attacks (2009) as Verdona (video game, voice, credited as Juliette Landau) *Green Lantern: First Flight (2009) as Labella (video, voice) *Haunted Echoes (2008) as Claire (video) *BioShock (2007) as Little Sisters (video game, voice) *Hack! (2007) as Mary Shelley *Justice League (2005-2006) as Tala/Rama Kushna/Zatanna Zatara (7 episodes) *Going Shopping (2005) as Isabella *Fatal Reunion (2005) as Lisa Calders (video) *Angel (2000-2004) as Drusilla (7 episodes) *Toolbox Murders (2004) as Julia Cunningham *Strong Medicine (2003) as Lorraine *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1997-2003) as Drusilla (17 episodes) *Repossessed (2002) as Alison Labatte (short) *La Femme Nikita (1999) as Jan Baylin/Sarah Gerrard *Millennium (1999) as Jeanie Bronstein *Life Among the Cannibals (1999) as Rachel *Carlo's Wake (1999) as Anna Torello *Ravager (1997) as Sarra *Theodore Rex (1995) as Dr. Veronica Shade (video) *Ed Wood (1994) as Loretta King *Direct Hit (1994) as Shelly (video) *Parker Lewis Can't Lose (1992) as Lucinda *Neon City (1991) as Twink Talaman *The Grifters (1990) as Young Lilly (uncredited) *Pump Up the Volume (1990) as Joni (scenes deleted) 'DIRECTOR' *Take Flight: Gary Oldman Directs Chutzpah (2009) - Documentary short 'PRODUCER' *Take Flight: Gary Oldman Directs Chutzpah (2009) - Documentary short 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actresses Category:Real People